Chilled to the Bone
by braxis
Summary: Lissandra breaks Ashe to her will.
1. A Chilling Touch

Ashe shifted uncomfortably on her throne and eyed the door impatiently. Restively, she tapped her bow with a long finger. The rules that forbid weapons in the throne room did not apply to the queen of the Freljord. One a hunt Ashe had the patience of the ice itself, but waiting on visiting dignitaries? No. Her patience was wearing thin.

The doors to the room opened wide, and caused Ashe to suck in a breath in shock. The icy air burned her lungs, and chilled her to her bones. Briefly she wished for a blazing fire or for the rough fur of a cloak to warm her, but she knew it was imperative for Sejuani's ambassador to think that she was strong enough to conquer the elements of a Freljordian winter. Peering through the torchlight, she noted that it was not a member of the Winter's Claw approaching. It was Lissandra, her ally.

The formation of ice crystals on the hem of Lissandra's dress made it look like she crept forward instead of walked. Or possibly glided. Ashe was entranced by her motion as always. With a flick of her wrist, Lissandra set forward an icy hand and teleported to its location. She was at Ashe's side. In the chill air, the vapors from both of their breath condensed into visible clouds, but Lissandra did not appear to feel the cold. "Sejuani's people will not arrive for a time." She said. "They have been waylaid."

Ashe stifled a groan. She had hoped that today's meeting would cement a unified Freljord. That Sejuani's ambassador would be delivering a signed treaty. But it seemed that the notoriously fickle weather had another idea entirely. "Quinn said nothing of an approaching storm."

"The storm made itself visible to me." Lissandra turned her head toward Ashe, and Ashe flinched at the reminder of Lissandra's power. Despite her blindness, she could see using ice, and in the Freljord there was no shortage of it. Ashe was thankful that they were allies, her land was harsh enough of an enemy. Lissandra touched Ashe's hand with frozen fingers, and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. "Sometimes, things come up out of nowhere. Freeze."

Ashe felt a creeping chill that had nothing to do with the draft in the room. Her arm was encased in ice, and it was quickly spreading. She was helpless to fight it, and as the block of ice forming around her further suppressed her, she felt her struggles to escape cease and be replaced with struggles to breathe. And Ashe's world faded to black.

…..

After a time, Ashe could feel her body again. She opened her eyes into darkness, and shut them promptly. Making the blindness voluntary would keep the panic at bay. Maybe.

"You're awake." Lissandra commented.

She was here, the witch. She knew everything. Ashe could feel cold ice on her arms and legs, holding her body into a spread eagled position. Contrasting to the ice, she noticed that the air was warm, and she could hear the crackling of a fire. She could feel the rough warmth of a pelt underneath her body, her entire body. The absence of her clothes and the position of her body caused a fear to rise in Ashe and she jerked against her restraints futilely.

"Do not struggle." Lissadra commanded. "Do not scream."

Ashe obeyed.

"I've left you use of your mouth, for now. Speak your mind."

Ashe had initially planned on remaining silent and dignified, however she couldn't stop the questions from bubbling out. "Where am I? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm glad you asked." Lissandra smiled, although Ashe couldn't see her. "You see child, your friend Quinn was correct in her suspicions. I am not your ally. I am no one's ally."

"But you supported my claim."

"No interruptions." And Ashe felt a seed of ice grow inside her mouth, hardening into a gag. Her body heat melted it and caused icy water to trickle down her throat, but it never shrank. "It won't kill you, you can swallow the meltwater."

"And yes, I supported my claim. You're idealistic, little queen, with your desires for unity. Sejuani is strong, she would die before she broke to my will. I need a ruler that I can manipulate, and you are just the girl."

Ashe stiffened. She would never allow herself to become a puppet ruler.

"You will though," said Lissandra as if she could read minds. "And it shall be great fun making you mine."

….

Bound, blinded, and gagged Ashe was entirely at the mercy of the Ice Witch. She tensed against the unseen threat that Lissandra presented. She anticipated being hit, or burned, or frozen. She did not expect the light touch of icy fingers against her clavicle.

Lissandra dragged her fingers down Ashe's body slowly, torturously. Ashe could feel the cold touch the deep valley between her breasts and move ever downward. Compared to the coldness of Lissandra's hand, Ashe felt as though she was burning up. As Lissandra's hand reached Ashe's hip, she pulled her finger away. "You may even be easier than I thought." And Lissandra started the slow torture again.

This time, as Lissandra reached her breasts, she altered her movements downward. Instead of continuing onward, Lissandra brushed them lightly, avoiding the nipples. The cold combined with the stimulation caused Ashe's nipples to darken and firm, emphasizing the pink tips against her creamy skin. Ashe rolled her body involuntarily towards her captor as the cold lightly grazed one of them. Was it an accident? Lissandra lightly touched the other. Definitely not an accident.

Ashe shuddered as Lissandra moved her hand away and downward, then removed it entirely. Now Lissandra's hand was inquisitively running up Ashe's leg cold against the warm air and her skin. The contrast was pleasant. But as it reached a more sensitive region, it became more painful. Her legs, bound open made Lissandra's access easy. She slid a finger deftly between Ashe's labia without warning. Ashe struggled against the manacles, but as quickly as Lissandra had penetrated her, she removed the offending digit.

But Lissandra had left something behind. A seed of ice was growing inside of Ashe. It was small, and like the ice ball in her mouth, melted without losing its size or shape. Ashe flexed against it, trying to push it out, and successfully expelled a bit of ice water but the ball remained. The trickling of the cold water down her crack felt amazing, and her nipples hardened even more. Tryndamere's marriage to her was political in nature, he couldn't touch her like this.

Lissandra's hands were at Ashe's breasts freely now. Massaging, and the ice ball still grew. It filled her vagina entirely, stretching the cavity. Ashe figured that if she looked she would see it stretching her flat stomach, toned from years of harsh living and hunting into a more rounded and feminine form. And then Lissandra somehow managed to rotate the ball, spinning it, stimulating Ashe in ways she never thought possible.

And Ashe wanted more.

"If I free your hand will you be mine?" Lissandra asked, and Ashe nodded. Lissandra bowed her head to suck and bite at one of Ashe's nipples, causing Ashe to gasp. She had always expected Lissandra to have a cold mouth, but it wasn't the case. One of her manacles melted away, and Ashe's hand was between her legs rubbing her clit. The whole region burned with cold and unsatisfied desire. Ashe swallowed as her gag continued melting. The water, everything was cold.

She could feel the rush of her orgasm coming, and Lissandra let it happen. As Ashe lay panting on the furs, she heard footsteps as Lissandra left the chamber. Her blindfold melted away, and her body was freed. The ice inside of her mouth melted into nothing, as did the ice inside of her. For awhile she was content to lie in the puddle she had made, but after a time she rose to see whether Sejuani's delegation had arrived. She found her clothes piled neatly near the fire, a note on top "Behave. Obey." Penned in a spiky hand. As Ashe read the note, she felt the twinge of the ice shard reforming within her.


	2. Sandalwood and Cinnamon

With every step she took, Ashe could feel the shard of ice inside her belly. As she walked it moved with her, brushing against her walls ominously and radiating an omnipresent coldness. It was a malevolent coldness, and brought images of darkness and caves, of loss of control, and sordid pleasure. As Ashe thought that she blushed, and simultaneously her teeth began to chatter. She walked faster. Her destination, her chambers, held a hot bath and a roaring fire. A servant had intercepted Ashe as she staggered from Lissandra's study, and after looking her over reproachfully informed Ashe in no uncertain terms that the storm was abated, and that the Freljordan queen was obligated to look presentable. Palace gossip would have spread word of Ashe's disheveled condition by night's end. Ashe hoped that they attributed her glowing cheeks and stiff movements to Tryndamere's ministrations rather than anyone else. There had been a particularly resilient rumor that Ashe was involved with her scout, Quinn.

Using hawkshot on the hallway outside her chamber door, Ashe was thrilled to know that she would have privacy to bathe and dress. The heavy key around her neck opened the sturdy oak door into her sanctuary. Aside from herself, only a select group of servants could enter the room, and Ashe was happy to see that they had filled the large tub with steaming water. Although hot baths were an extravagance that she was sometimes criticized for, Ashe found that this particular luxury was what allowed her to get through her day impartially. They gave her the time to think, to mull things over, and to get warm. In the summer Ashe would lie on the black rocks around the palace and bathe in the river like the commoners, but in the winter there were perks to being the queen. She had, after all, endured years of roughing it as an archer before she had consolidated power. Or so she justified to herself.

Ashe dipped a single finger in the water and shivered at the warmth. The scents of sandalwood, cinnamon, cloves, and vanilla filled the room. Notes of sage and orange accompanied them. In addition to drawing a bath, the servants had set potpourri over a candle to fill the room with emotional warmth. It was a secret used by Freljordan peasants, providing the sensation of physical warmth without burning the fuel. Ashe appreciated it, and expression of her people's devotion. The peasants, of course, made do with less expensive aromatics. Ashe drew her belt pouch out of her belly wrap, and set a few gold coins on her nightstand out of appreciation. She then unwound the cream colored cloth, leaving only her brown skirt, bra, and hood intact. They soon joined the pile of discarded clothes. Although she had intended to meet Sejuani's ambassador in her classic day wear, they simply would not do anymore.

Ashe slipped into the water and sighed with pleasure. The heat coursed through her body, warming her flesh. But the ice inside of her was everlasting, and despite being immersed in heat, her core was frozen. Resigned, Ashe lathered her snow blond locks with rosemary infused soap to wake her up and sharpen the senses. During her time as an archer, Ashe had had to render her own soap and used the rosemary to mask the repugnant odor of animal fat. But in the palace, her soap was refined, and the rosemary was only added due to her fondness for the scent. Ashe lavished attention on herself, cleaning every inch of her body, until the water changed from hot, to warm, to tepid. Then, the clatter of boots on the floor indicated it was time to stand up, and allow herself to be rinsed by a final bucket of hot water, painstakingly carried from the kitchens by her handmaiden. Ashe stood and closed her eyes so the soap wouldn't sting. The near scalding water, poured over, but the hands that gave her a rough towel didn't belong to Anna. Instead, frozen fingers touched her arm and the shard of ice in her belly expanded slightly. Lissandra had come for her.

"Where is Anna?" Ashe asked.

"Sejuani's ambassador will arrive sooner than anticipated. I am here to prepare you, and to escort you to the throne room."

"I can dress myself." Ashe said defiantly, and the ice shard swelled even further.

"That wouldn't be fitting." Lissandra swept into Ashe's closet and fingered Ashe's gowns. Lace, brocade, leather, silk were all passed over.

"I was thinking perhaps my royal reception robe, the indigo and violet velvet over the cream under gown." Ashe suggested, forgetting for a moment that Lissandra was blind, and unable to see the garments before her.

"That simply will not do." Lissandra disagreed. "But these will."

She handed Ashe the Freljord White Garments of Victory, and Ashe took them reluctantly. Essentially the same in cut as her day to day wear, this outfit held a special significance to the Freljordan people. And after a tragic battle in a snowstorm that left Ashe the sole survivor, Ashe had sworn to never wear them again. By wearing this irreverently, Ashe had caused a catastrophe, and she had promised never to repeat her mistake. "I can't."

"You will." Lissandra said icily. The ice inside swelled even further and started rotating slowly. Meltwater flowed out of her vagina, as the friction caused Ashe to flush in pleasure.

Weak kneed, Ashe attempted to continue her protest. "They'll see." She gasped, horrified at the thought of her entire court knowing how she felt.

The ice rotated faster. "Then you need to think before you speak."

Ashe tried and failed to don the garments, the spinning inside was distracting her from the most simple tasks. "Help me." Ashe begged. And Lissandra's cold hands were stretching the tight white fabric over Ashe's heaving breasts. Ashe's hardened nipples were very visible through the top, but Lissandra chose not to notice. Lissandra slowly drew the short white skirt up over Ashe's long legs, and secured it by wrapping the gold belly band tightly around her waist. If the ice swelled to the same extent it had in Lissandra's office, it would be visible to the public. Then, as a finishing touch, Lissandra created a necklace out of ice, and fastened it around Ashe's neck. The ice crystals were faceted to reflect the light, and hung from very near Ashe's throat down into her ample cleavage. The frozen gems would keep Ashe's nipples erect from the cold, and the realization that the ambassador would have to be blind to miss the effect caused Ashe to blush furiously.

After Ashe was sufficiently prepared, Lissandra quickly styled Ashe's hair behind a glittering diamond tiara whose opulence could not rival the necklace she had created. By this point, Ashe could no longer stand without shaking, and Lissandra took pity on the girl. The Queen of the Freljord would have to be able to walk to the meeting with the ambassador without raising questions for her plan to succeed. Lissandra drew a white ermine coat from Ashe's closet, and draped it around the Queen's shoulders. Although the cloak would not cover Ashe's breasts, if the Queen was clever, she would be able to cover her skirt while seated. Then, as a final concession, she allowed the ice shard buried within Ashe to shrink, and stopped its rotation. "We must go now." Lissandra said more imperiously than a queen, and Ashe had no choice but to follow.


End file.
